Upright exercise bikes are a staple of cardiovascular exercise because they provide a full-body workout that exercises the legs, the abdomen, the buttocks, the hips, the upper body, the lungs, and the heart. A rider, typically, rides an upright exercise bike in a forward-leaning, crouching position that simulates outdoor racing. However, riders often find themselves in an upright and vertical position the normal course of riding a stationary exercise bike for a variety of reasons.
The upright vertical position provides various benefits from a physiological and ergonomic standpoint when it is maintained for more than short intervals of time. Unfortunately, it can be difficult to maintain this position. As a result, this limits the benefits that can be realized by maintaining an upright riding position while riding stationary exercise bikes.